Amor de Verano
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Cuando un desliz se convierte en algo más. COMPLETO. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Sexo Casual

**Disclaimer: Naruto es del señor Kishimoto. La idea es mía. No la plagien, por favor.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: No sé si esto sea T o M. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 1: Sexo Casual_

Hinata pensaba que era obvio que todo iba a terminar mal. Ella nunca había bebido en su vida y, por lo tanto, no conocía su tolerancia al alcohol. Un par de cervezas y ya estaba desvariando, llorando por el chico que no la amaba y volviéndose más desinhibida que en cualquier momento de su vida. O tal vez ella era así en el fondo y su estado etílico simplemente la ayudó a romper sus ataduras. Fuera lo que fuera, lo hecho estaba hecho y todo había pasado ya. Lamentarse no serviría de nada, ella ya lo sabía muy bien.

La chica tomó su ropa del suelo y la llevó hecha un bulto al baño con el que contaba la habitación. Desenredó la toalla de su cuerpo desnudo y se tomó la libertad de ducharse en la regadera. Lo hizo todo con calma, sintiendo las gotas de agua fría correr por su cuerpo, como lo hacía todos los días en su casa. Se secó con una toalla que se encontraba abandonada por allí y se pudo su vestido morado, el cual olía a alcohol y estaba completamente arrugado. No importaba. Solamente saldría del edificio para tomar un taxi y se marcharía directo a su departamento.

Pensando si debía despedirse o no, Hinata tomó la nota que Sasuke, el chico con el que se había acostado hacía unas horas, dejó sobre la cama. Consiguió un bolígrafo de un cajón del buró y escribió unas cuantas palabras, un simple adiós y su número telefónico. No recordaba si ya los habían intercambiado la noche anterior.

En la comodidad del taxi, Hinata reflexionó sus acciones anteriores. Había ido a una fiesta de una facultad y universidad diferente porque había decidido dejar de ser ella. Dejar de sentir lo mucho que le dolía ver que Naruto estaba con Sakura. Se puso borracha en medio de un mar de desconocidos y acabó ligando con otro chico pasado de copas también. De alguna manera terminaron en el apartamento de él y la ropa desapareció.

Hinata tenía recuerdos fragmentados de la situación pero recordaba vagamente ver a Sasuke colocándose un condón y luego deshaciéndose de él lo cual le dejaba serias dudas acerca de si el joven estaba ebrio o no. Hinata agradeció al karma que esa no hubiera sido su primera vez, de otra manera el suceso hubiera sido realmente traumante. Pero su inocencia había sido llevada hacía tres años, cuando tenía solamente dieciocho. En ese entonces Hinata lo había llamado hacer el amor y luego, con amargura, descubrió que para la otra parte se nombraba sexo. Sin embargo, esta vez Hinata no era tan tonta ni tan ingenua como para creer que lo sucedido la noche anterior era hacer el amor. Que ella ni siquiera conocía a Sasuke de veinticuatro horas, pensar eso sería altamente estúpido. Estaba más que convencida que había sido sexo casual y que, de alguna manera, quería más. Necesitaba de algo bueno a lo que aferrarse y el sexo con un desconocido se le antojaba la solución ideal.

Estaba ya harta de llorar, de sentirse tonta y miserable. Era hora de dejar de ser ella, de seguir avanzando y cambiar de actitud, aún si pareciera que lo estaba haciendo mal. Aún si pareciera que estaba arruinando su vida.

* * *

**Muy bien, este fanfic será escrito por medio de drabbles. Nada largo, así que no esperen mucho de mí.**

**Les informo que tengo una página de Facebook (búsquenla como Miss Pringles o busquen el link al fondo de mi perfil) para ponerme en contacto con ustedes (es más fácil responder dudas allí que en reviews :S) y dar adelantos y fechas REALES de actualización. También para cosas tontas. ¡Pasen a darle like!**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier review que pueda recibir y ¡besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	2. La Nota

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 2: La Nota_

Sasuke regresó a su apartamento cargando una bolsa de comestibles. Esperaba que Hinata se hubiera largado ya y no le hiciera una escena si es que aún se encontraba allí. Ya le había sucedido un par de montones de veces y estaba realmente cansado de lidiar con histéricas que creían que un revolcón significaba el inicio de una relación seria. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando regresó a su vivienda y encontró la cama tendida y una nota sobre la almohada. La leyó calmadamente, casi esperándose lo peor, y acabó entre estupefacto satisfecho.

"_¿Podemos repetir? Sin compromiso. Adiós. Hinata_" y un número de teléfono anexo.

Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello y casi sonrió. Él había estado buscando desde hacía tiempo una relación de ese tipo, lamentablemente, era muy difícil conseguirla. Las mujeres pensaban que se convertían en sus dueñas o algo así.

Regresando sus pensamientos a Hinata, Sasuke recordó que el sexo de la noche anterior había sido realmente agradable. La chica, pese a su apariencia, se había comportado salvaje en la cama. Y a él le gustaba ese estilo. Él ya tenía una corazonada desde que la vio bailando en la pista y no se equivocó. Hinata Hyuga no era lo que parecía.

Sasuke guardó el número de Hinata en el directorio de su celular y pensó que definitivamente la llamaría.

Quien sabe, tal vez esa misma noche tendría a Hinata en su cama nuevamente.

* * *

**Ya saben. Denle like a la página de Facebook :D La acción comienza a partir del siguiente capítulo ^^  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	3. Nada

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 3: Nada_

Hinata recibió un mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha un par de días después de su desliz etílico. Observó el mensaje con manos algo temblorosas. Estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que tenía una relación de ese tipo y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. O tal vez simplemente era la sensación de que lo que hacía era incorrecto. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no importaba. No tenía a Naruto pero tenía a Sasuke. No era ni la mitad de bueno que el primero pero ella estaba contenta con lo que tenía: algo en que desahogar sus penas (sexo). Lamentablemente para Sasuke y Hinata, la chica tenía examen al día siguiente así que su encuentro furtivo se pospuso para el fin de semana.

Cuando Hyuga arribó al bien conocido apartamento de Sasuke se sintió nerviosa. No sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo actuar. ¿Debería desnudarse nada más llegara? El miedo comenzó a entrar en su sistema y Hinata se instó a poner un pie delante del otro hasta llegar a estar frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Tocó la puerta casi esperando que Sasuke no le abriera.

—Pasa —dijo Uchiha inmediatamente abrió. Hinata dio pasos cortos hasta entrar a la pequeña salita de la vivienda. Se sentó en el sofá y se revolvió incómoda en su lugar. No sabía muy bien qué esperar de todo eso.

Sasuke fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a Hinata. En seguida se sentó delante de ella. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras desde ese momento.

—Tú y yo no somos nada ni vamos a serlo. ¿Queda claro?

Hinata se molestó por la manera tan ruda en la que el chico le habló. Eso ya había quedado claro.

—Por supuesto. Soy la menos interesada en tener una relación contigo —dijo Hinata, arreglándoselas para que su voz sonara firme. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Sasuke solamente sonrió socarronamente. Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Una chica así.

—¿Tomas pastillas? Me molesta usar condón cada vez.

Directo, pensó Hinata. Él es demasiado directo. Si eso era así entonces ella tampoco iba a ceder en sus exigencias.

—No las uso. Si quieres que las use primero dame un certificado de que estás sano. No quiero acabar cogiendo una gonorrea o alguna otra enfermedad.

—Lo mismo para ti entonces.

—Bien. Así será —medio gruñó Hinata. Se sentía diferente estando cerca de Sasuke. Como otra persona. El chico tenía habilidad de irritarla, no era una cosa común de ver.

—No te pongas tan tensa. No será divertido si estás molesta —Hinata hiperventiló un poco. Si, casi lo había olvidado. Ella había llegado allí para tener sexo con Sasuke, no para reñir con él. Qué tonta.

El hombre se acercó a ella sin mayor ceremonia y la besó en los labios. Hinata correspondió. No había sentimiento de parte de ninguno de los dos. Las caricias subidas de tono comenzaron inmediatamente y la joven se preguntó si acabarían haciéndolo en la sala. En cuanto Sasuke se sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le arrancó las bragas, Hinata obtuvo su respuesta. También se dio cuenta (porque la experiencia pasada había estado fuera de sus cinco sentidos) que Sasuke era tan bueno en eso del sexo como en sus borrosos recuerdo y que debieron haber empezado con la actividad sexual antes, así se hubiera ahorrado el enojo y, como decía el dicho, callado, Sasuke se veía más guapo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Son un montón a pesar de la extensión de los capítulos. De verdad gracias.**

**Si la vida y el ánimo me alcanzan probablemente actualice a diario. Quién sabe. También, si quieren, pueden mandarme sus ideas para continuaciones. Ya saben que mis fanfics son de ustedes.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	4. Cuando Todo Comienza a Salir Mal

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 4: Cuando Todo Comienza a Salir Mal_

Hinata sabía que pasar sus noches con Sasuke se había vuelto una rutina. Él la llamaba cada tanto y ella un poco de lo mismo, aunque, principalmente, era ella quien acudía a sus llamados. Pero, a pesar de que todo se estaba convirtiendo en monotonía, Hinata seguía sintiendo esa sensación de prohibido cada vez que veía a Sasuke. No podía acostumbrarse a ella. Sasuke Uchiha era todo un enigma.

Cuando se encontraba con Uchiha todo se volvía primario. Todo parecía estar demasiado caliente y todo se sentía demasiado intenso. También todo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Siempre que acudía a él, Hinata sabía que solamente iba a conseguir sexo y no se quejaba de ello. Ella aún amaba a Naruto y esa era su vía de escape. Ningún amor se olvidaba tan rápido y menos con una relación vacía como esa.

Pero había ocasiones en las que todo se veía más desarreglado que de costumbre. Más absurdo que su relación a base de su cuerpo. Eran esos momentos cuando Sasuke la veía en silencio después de que ambos hubieran terminado. Cuando no la perdía de vista en esos momentos en los que ella caminaba desnuda por la habitación en busca de su ropa. Cuando le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir si quería. Cuando se había ofrecido a ayudarla a estudiar. Todas esas cosas daban un aspecto más desencajado a su relación, como si todo fuera mentira. Como si su arreglo inicial no hubiera servido de nada.

Y Hinata sabe que todo está saliendo mal cuando Sasuke pasa por ella a la universidad, la invita a comer y no le pide sexo a cambio. Cuando nota que presta atención a cada cosa que dice, cuando la trata como un caballero. Entonces es cuando ella se alarma. Porque sabe que todo está patas arriba. Porque sabe que su vía de escape ha terminado y ruega a Dios que Sasuke no lo diga. Que Sasuke no se atreva a pronunciar esas palabras. Pero eso no sucede. Nadie escucha sus plegarias porque una noche él se lo dice, él habla y ella tiembla.

—Me gustas —le dice—. Me gustas en serio.

* * *

**Tengo un error con los tiempos verbales, pero no sé cómo acomodarlo para que suene bien. Gracias nuevamente por los reviews y les dejé una foto bien mona en la página de Facebook :D jajaja xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	5. Nada es Igual

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 5: Nada es Igual_

Nada más escuchar sus palabras, Hinata se levantó de su lugar. Eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar ni lo que quería saber. Hubiera sido mejor que Sasuke se guardara sus palabras y jamás hubiera expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta. Se retiró del pequeño restaurante en el que se encontraban sin dar mayor excusa que un "me tengo que ir".

Se sentía nuevamente perdida, como hacía cuatro meses, cuando buscaba desesperadamente una cura para su mal de amores. Ahora buscaba recuperar lo que había encontrado, porque sabía que nada podría ser igual después de esto. Ni siquiera sabía si quería volver a ver a Sasuke o a saber de él.

Terminó, como no, en su propio departamento. Tenía el pestillo cerrado y el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era su respiración. Si Sasuke aparecía por allí ella podría fingir que no estaba y simplemente no abrirle. Mientras ella seguiría recapitulando su situación.

Ella seguía queriendo a Naruto, eso era algo que daba por descontado. Tal vez ahora un poquito menos, pero la mayor parte de su afecto seguía allí y no se iba a ningún lado. Al parecer, esos sentimientos se quedarían estancados un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez mucho. Pero, si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que ella había sabido seguir muy bien adelante aún a pesar de eso. Sus calificaciones en la universidad se habían mantenido, sus amistades también y, fuera del dolor sordo de su corazón, no había nada que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Bueno, Sasuke.

Pero, en realidad, su relación con él no era una cosa tan errada. Muchas chicas habían vivido gran parte de su vida con relaciones así, ella simplemente se había unido a las filas. Entonces no había nada malo en ello, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Y si no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿por qué ahora que las cosas parecían correctas ella lo veía mal? Porque ella había planeado ese desliz de su vida como una cosa sin importancia y ahora su amante se había salido del papel y ella no sabía cómo remediar la situación, porque ella necesitaba que todo regresara a la normalidad, que Sasuke dejara de sentir lo que sentía y volvieran a su relación puramente carnal, fuera de delicadezas y formalismos. Fuera del dulce amor que ella soñó tener con otra persona y lejos de las esperanzas que nunca se cumplían. Además, a ella no le gustaba Sasuke. No encontraba nada especialmente atractivo en él que no fuera su cuerpo y su intensidad en la cama.

Esa noche Hinata durmió poco y mal. Se pasó toda la noche pensando en Sasuke y en qué haría después. A la mañana siguiente ya tenía su respuesta. Iría con Sasuke, se encontraría con él y le diría exactamente lo que ella quería.

Confesaría que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él y que prefería continuar como hasta ahora. Que lo tomara o lo dejara, pero que no la abrumara con cosas que a ella no le interesaban; si él estaba bien con eso, ambos podrían continuar como hasta ahora. Sin sentimientos de por medio, sin ilusiones que luego la pudieran matar.

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos mañana.**

**Besos encabronadamente embarrados de chocolate para mole para todos, que hoy en México celebramos nuestra independencia a altas horas de la noche :D  
**


	6. Contraoferta

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 6: Contraoferta_

Sasuke vio a Hinata contonearse hasta tomar asiento frente a él. Estaban en el apartamento Uchiha. Hinata había enviado un texto diciendo que tenía una cosa que decirle y desde entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera para saludarse.

—Sasuke —empezó Hinata. Su tono de voz era moderado y plano. Sin emociones—. Recuerdas que teníamos un acuerdo, ¿cierto? —él asintió, sereno. Sabía que ella iba a sacar a colación eso. No por nada estaba en la facultad administrativa—. Fuiste el primero que lo recalcó.

—Lo sé. Empero, las circunstancias han cambiado—dijo Sasuke de manera correcta, tal como ella lo estaba haciendo. Como si fueran unos profesionales.

—Me he dado cuenta. Y tengo una contraoferta para ti.

¿Contraoferta? Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Ella consideraba su declaración como un ofrecimiento? ¿Estaba loca? A Uchiha todo eso le daba mala pinta. No estaba seguro de qué esperar. Notaba, a leguas, que Hinata no sentía lo mismo por él pero jamás se esperó que llegara hasta él con jerga de empresario y pusiera toda la racionalidad de cabeza.

—Te escucho.

—Sigamos como hasta ahora. Podemos salir en las tardes, si tú quieres, pero no exijas sentimientos de parte mía. No los tengo.

A pesar de su apariencia calmada, Sasuke estaba nervioso, dolido y molesto. Confundido también. ¿Qué mierda pensaba Hinata?

—Estás diciendo que tengo tu permiso para cortejarte, pero a ti ni siquiera te interesa, ¿cierto?

—En efecto.

Uchiha meditó sus opciones unos momentos. No contaba con la certeza de si aceptar estaba mal o bien. Sopesó sus pros y sus contras con frialdad y racionalidad. Él era así después de todo. Al final tomó su decisión.

—Acepto tu contraoferta, Hinata.

Ella le obsequió una sonrisa torcida y un brillo triste en sus ojos. Sasuke estuvo seguro de que Hinata no era todo lo que parecía ni todo lo que actuaba. Que esa era una máscara para un trasfondo más profundo. Probablemente una tragedia, qué sabía él. Ya lo averiguaría. Ella le había dado tiempo, ¿no?

* * *

**No iba a actualizar hoy, tengo mucha tarea del puto AutoCAD (¿quién quiere hacerla por mí?), pero me dio tristeza e igual lo hice. **

**Estamos en la cuenta regresiva del fanfic, gente.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Me indigesté por comer tantas papas fritas. LOL!**


	7. Bajando el Telón

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 7: Bajando el Telón_

La puesta en escena había comenzado. Todos le preguntaban quién era su novio y de donde había salido. Hinata daba respuestas vagas a los cuestionamientos de sus compañeras y no afirmaba nada acerca de su relación con Sasuke. De igual manera, para ella no era una relación real.

Sasuke la llevaba a pasear por el parque, a correr por las mañanas, a divertirse al zoológico y al acuario; le ayudaba a estudiar, preparaba de cuando en cuando la comida, dormían juntos y la despertaba de manera dulce. Hinata, por su parte, respondía a cada una de sus muestras de afecto, sin embargo, el entusiasmo que le imprimía a cada caricia o a cada palabra era casi nulo. Ella no amaba a Sasuke. Mucho hacía con aceptar sus muestras de cariño.

Cuando Sasuke deslizaba casualmente sus dedos entre los suyos Hinata respondía aceptando el toque y entrelazando las manos, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Aceptaba sus besos en público y le correspondía de manera mecánica. Así también a sus palabras. Al final del primer mes, Hinata se había vuelto más fría de lo que se había convertido ya. Y eso estaba mal. Ella estaba mal.

Hinata no era así. Ella lo sabía. Había cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses, desde que Naruto salía con Sakura (aún dolía, pero ahora era una herida cicatrizando). Había dejado de ser la tímida Hinata y eso lo agradecía, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo aborrecía. Se estaba perdiendo. Estaba dejando de ser ella, pues, su yo de hacía tan solo seis meses atrás jamás hubiera consentido tener una relación como la que llevaba ahora con Sasuke. De mentira. Vacía.

Llegó el tiempo, una noche después de acabar desnuda junto a Sasuke, de hacer el balance de sus acciones y emociones. ¿Valía la pena seguir fingiendo todo eso? No sentía que fuera así. La pasión que sentía de estar en la cama con Sasuke se estaba esfumando. Ya no se sentía ansiosa ni nerviosa cada vez que él la miraba. De alguna forma ella sentía que tenía el poder y el control de su extraña relación y que ya no era una lucha de voluntades, lo cual le daba fuego a su vacía vida.

"El que ama más siempre tiene la ventaja".

La frase nunca se le hizo más certera. Ella no amaba a Sasuke, no sentía nada por él, por eso ahora sentía que tenía el control aunque Sasuke seguía aferrándose a su orgullo acababa dejándolo por ella. Hinata pensó que eso era una tontería. Ya no era el Sasuke que llenaba sus noches. Se había esfumado tal y como sus sentimientos por Naruto se estaban yendo. Entonces, al descubrir esto, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que su necesidad por Sasuke era directamente proporcional al dolor que sentía por el rechazo de Naruto. Porque Naruto dejaba el hueco que la sensación de prohibido de estar con Sasuke intentaba llenar y, si su herida sanaba, Sasuke ya no pintaría en su vida nada. Y eso estaba bien. Así ella podría, alejada de él, volver a encontrarse, volver a ser la Hinata real, no esta chica que no reconocía cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Hyuga, sin pudor alguno, se levantó de la cama y guardó sus cosas en una bolsa en el mayor silencio posible. Se vistió al final de todo y, en medio de la noche, escapó del apartamento de Sasuke sin dejar siquiera una nota del porqué de su retirada.

Simplemente era hora de terminar con ese teatro.

* * *

***Suspira* en uno o dos capítulos acaba. Sí. Acaba.**

**Ahora, una cosa que tenía que decir: no ignoro sus comentarios diciéndome que haga los capítulos más largos o cosas así, sino que, más bien, yo recuerdo haber dicho que esta historia se manejaría a base de capítulos drabbles (menos de 500 palabras). Por eso las actualizaciones son rápidas y eso. Si lo convirtiera en un fanfic en toda forma me tardaría aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaños en actualizar (porque el interés se me desvía a nuevos proyectos y escribir capítulos largos consume mucha masa encefálica y tiempo). Espero que me comprendan.**

**Ya saben, denle like a la página "Miss Pringles" que está en Facebook y un saludo especial a **Gesy, **que habla portugués y aun así se tomó la molestia de comentar :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	8. Lo Evidente

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Capítulo 8: Lo Evidente_

Sasuke no se sobresaltó cuando no encontró a Hinata en su lado de la cama. Pensó que podría haberse marchado temprano o simplemente estar en el baño, existían muchas posibilidades. Sin embargo, se alarmó cuando descubrió que los efectos personales de Hinata (su cepillo de dientes, un par de mudas de ropa y otras cosas) habían desaparecido. Apresurado y alarmado, Sasuke abandonó su departamento e inmediatamente fue en busca de la chica. No es como si no supiera donde vivía.

Tocó la puerta durante más de quince minutos antes de que Hinata se decidiera a abrir. Sasuke ya sabía que la situación era mala, pero ver la cara de Hinata le provocó un nudo en la garganta. De repente sintió que no respiraba bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —le quitó las palabras de la boca. Hinata caminó por su sala en círculos unos pocos minutos en los que Sasuke no quiso ni se atrevió a decir nada, luego prosiguió—. Se acabó, Sasuke. Esto se acabó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con voz firme.

—Porque sí. Porque ya no es lo mismo. Porque lo arruinaste —remató. Sabía que eso le dolería si él estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Y Hinata de verdad sintió pesar por esto último. Ella sabía lo que se sentía. Sabía qué era tener el corazón roto.

Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar las cosas así. Él era un Uchiha después de todo.

—¿Lo arruiné? ¿Tener sentimientos es arruinar las cosas?

—Lo es para nuestro acuerdo.

—Luego rectificamos, ¿no es cierto?

—Cierto —concedió Hinata—, pero te dije también que yo no sentía lo mismo.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Sí, en eso tenía razón pero ¿de verdad todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas no servía para nada? Los detalles, las flores, las sonrisas, las caricias, las salidas, las palabras gastadas. ¿Todo eso fue nada más que tiempo y esfuerzo perdidos? Se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Y todo lo que hemos hecho las últimas semanas no ha servido de nada para ti?

Hinata se quedó en silencio esta vez. Miró al suelo unos momentos. Luego miró y Sasuke y, finalmente, desenfocó la mirada, perdida en sus recuerdos. En los besos, en los susurros, en los escalofríos. En las noches que pasaban juntos.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente—. No debí haberme marchado de esa forma.

Sasuke sonrió. Estaba recapacitando. Estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba recapacitando.

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? —pidió el hombre. Su tono entreveía esperanza. Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No siento nada por ti, Sasuke. No voy a empezar de nuevo con esto. Quiero terminarlo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó incrédulo el joven.

—Estábamos mal desde el principio. Y yo ya no quiero mentirle a nadie más. Tampoco a mí misma. No me gustas. No me voy a prestar a una relación falsa.

—No es una relación falsa, Hinata. Solamente es intentar.

—Entonces no quiero intentarlo, Sasuke. Y, si aceptara, ¿qué te hace creer que puedo desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti? Tenemos cinco meses de conocernos. No he sentido nada por ti. ¿Qué te asegura que el esfuerzo rendirá frutos? Mi esfuerzo no rindió frutos, Sasuke. Y mi esfuerzo se mantuvo durante muchos años.

—Estás enamorada de otro —intuyó Sasuke—. Siempre lo pensé. No eres lo que pretendes, Hinata.

—Lo sé. No soy ella. Por eso quiero terminar con esto. Para dejar de pretender. Contigo todo parecía estar bien, pero, cuando no lo estaba, todo se miraba mal. No lo entiendo, pero sí comprendo que quiero terminar.

—No nos volveremos a ver después de esto —lanzó Uchiha su última carta—. ¿Estás consciente?

—Lo estoy.

Sasuke abandonó el departamento.

Hinata lloró en silencio.

* * *

**¿Ya me odian?  
**

**Mañana (o así), epílogo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	9. Epílogo

**AMOR DE VERANO**

_Epílogo_

Hinata observó cuidadosamente el papel que tenía frente a ella. Lo leyó nuevamente, como si no supiera qué decía, y, al final, plasmó su firma en él. Se levantó de su lugar dándole un gesto de cabeza a los ahí presentes y se marchó sin más, conforme. Se olvidó de su auto y caminó sin rumbo fijo por un rato. Necesitaba sentir la libertad en toda su plenitud. Su caminata se prolongó por un par de horas en las que no atendió a llamadas. Su celular se encontraba apagado y al fondo de su bolso. Lejos de su nueva realidad.

La joven líder de las empresas Hyuga paró en una vieja librería, ya casi en las afueras de la ciudad, y entró para averiguar qué títulos había allí. Estaba muy empolvada en cuanto a literatura se refería y quería retomar su hábito de lectura, ése que había muerto casi al iniciar la universidad, donde solamente leía textos relacionados con su carrera, justo como ahora solamente leía contratos y más contratos.

Observó los estantes uno por uno, guiándose solamente por los colores de las portadas. ¿Qué sería bueno comprar? Pensó que una novela de misterio sería interesante y estaba a punto de ir a la sección correspondiente cuando un título llamó su atención. Perdona pero quiero casarme contigo, rezaba el nombre del libro. Hinata se quedó viéndolo con la mirada perdida unos minutos. Acabó tomándolo y lo hojeó rápidamente, sin leer nada en realidad.

Matrimonio. Nupcias. Enlace. Casamiento. No importaba cómo se llamara, al final era lo mismo. Era un compromiso que se hacía con otra persona, el ser amado, durante toda la vida. Supuestamente. Ella había hecho esa promesa con aparente ser amado hacía más de un año y hoy mismo había firmado los papeles que daban fin a esa unión. Que la devolvían a ser Hinata Hyuga y no Hinata Uzumaki.

Sí, Hinata se había casado con Naruto. Luego, por falta de amor, de química o lo que fuera, se separaron por mutuo acuerdo, sin peleas y sin pleitos, despidiéndose como amigos que no esperan verse jamás en la vida. Desinteresados en las futuras actividades del otro.

Dejó el libro donde estaba y abandonó la librería comprando un libro cualquiera del que ni siquiera vio su título. Cualquier cosa era buena para un lector ávido, creyó. Volvió a retomar su caminata y esta vez acabó en la banca de algún parque que no sabía que existía. Con el libro entre los dedos, Hinata decidió descubrir qué había comprado.

"La Chica que Soñaba con un Cerillo y un Galón de Gasolina". Notó rápidamente, al leer la sinopsis, que necesitaba comprarse el libro anterior en el que partía la saga o se perdería nada más iniciar la primera línea. Como no se sintió con fuerzas para regresar a la librería se quedó allí sentada, hecha un revoltijo de brazos y piernas en la banca. Nadie la veía y nadie parecía reconocerla, podía sentarse como le placiera.

La suave brisa movió sus largos cabellos negros y sintió un poco de frío. Lamentó no tener algún suéter con ella y continuó medio sentada, medio acostada en su lugar. Sacó su teléfono celular y hurgó entre los juegos que poseía. Muy pocos, a decir verdad. Jugó el clásico juego de tetris por un par de minutos y luego se hartó de él. Cerró la aplicación y cambió su atención a su listín telefónico. Tal vez podría llamar a alguna de sus amigas y celebrar su divorcio. Tal vez podría llamar a un taxi y pedir que la llevara a un bar. Las posibilidades se le antojaban infinitas. Pero Hinata no sentía que debía celebrar nada y desechó la idea rápidamente, sin embargo, una nueva entró en su sistema.

¿Qué pasaría si llamaba a Sasuke?

Hacían casi diez años que había tenido su última charla real con él. La última vez que se vieron hablaron sobre asuntos legales (Sasuke era dueño de un prestigioso y respetado bufete de abogados especializados en representar interesas legales de diversas empresas) y ella terminó consiguiendo su número telefónico por motivos de trabajo. Se preguntó si era correcto utilizar la información facilitada para motivos personales. No encontró mucho que perder. Bien podría restregarle en la cara que no quería su presencia junto a él, justo como ella había hecho cuando tenía veintiún años, y regresar a su trato formal y profesional sin mayores inconvenientes. Sasuke era muy profesional. Ella también.

Llamó, al final, a Sasuke sin vacilar, preguntándose sobre su reacción. Ella no quería iniciar una relación con él, acababa de terminar una y eso era una de las cosas que ya no le quitaban el sueño. Sin embargo, le picaba la curiosidad acerca de qué había sido la vida de aquel chico que le había declarado su amor hacía diez años. Era una necesidad insana de fisgonear en el pasado de su ex. Asimismo, debía reconocer, se la había pasado muy bien con él. Y no lo decía únicamente por el ámbito sexual. Que no lo hubiera sabido apreciar en su tiempo era un tópico que no le apetecía cavilar en esos momentos. Además, cabía aclarar, que el estar nuevamente soltera ante la ley no era lo único que había originado la idea de contactarlo. No. Ese sentimiento rondaba por su mente desde que lo había visto de nuevo. Sentirse libre simplemente le había dado tiempo para volver a plantearse aquello.

—Sasuke Uchiha al habla.

—Sasuke —Hinata repitió si nombre—. Hola. Soy Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. ¿Crees que podemos conversar?

—¿Hay algo en particular sobre el contrato de mi cliente con usted que desee aclarar?

—No, Sasuke. El contrato está correcto. Yo estaba pensando en una charla informal. Como viejos conocidos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en asuntos de la empresa ahora mismo.

—¿Viejos conocidos? —repitió él.

—Sí. Viejos conocidos. ¿Te apetece?

—No tengo tiempo ahora.

—Oh. Entiendo. No tienes que dar excusas.

—No es eso —aclaró—. Tengo una junta en una hora.

—¿Entonces?

—Te parece mañana a las ocho de la noche —no era una pregunta, Hyuga lo notó de inmediato.

—A las ocho me parece perfecto.

Colgaron.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**La la la. Final abierto. **

**Se pusieron bien intensos con los comentarios D: hasta me asusté xD no se crean, pero en sí yo no los iba a rejuntar, así que, sin salirme mucho de la idea original redacté este final. Juntarlos de la nada no tenía lógica para mí.  
**

**¿Les gustó?**

**La explicación de por qué Amor de Verano se llama Amor de Verano: porque, por regla general, los amores de verano tienden a fracasar.**

Sí. Por eso.

**Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar a los 100 reviews antes de los 10 capítulos, gente. De verdad los aprecio mucho. No quiero gastar espacio en las mismas cosas que siempre digo, solamente, espero que nos leamos nuevamente :'D  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos (por última vez, en este fanfic)!  
**


End file.
